Raised by Winchesters
by Shadow Irate
Summary: Kate Winchester was only told two things. 1. Her name is Kate Winchester 2. John is her father. Only new to the fandom so just give it a shot. Probably going to be a bit out of character. Sorry about that but I don't write Supernatural so ...
1. All I Was Told

Raised by Winchesters

Chapter 1 – All I Was Told

Dean's POV

I flop on the couch only having just managed to wrestle a two year old Sam to bed. The run down hotel creaks as I flicked the TV on. Dad is out getting something. I know he isn't hunting because he left most of his weapons with me, just in case something came to bother us.

The sky outside is dark and I can hear the thud of rain on the roof. The sound of a steady drip comes from the small kitchenette, as I turn over on the lumpy couch to sleep. Just as I start to drift off the sound of a car driving past startles me. I rush to the window, just a little bit hopeful.

It's not the Impala. I have no idea where my dad is and Sam is starting to become a handful. Sighing I resume my position on the couch. I start to think of my mum and how this never would happen if she was still here.

Images' swirling in my head of mum and a distinct warm feeling helps me to drift off, despite the uncomfortable bed substitute. The sound of heavy footsteps coming towards the door, force me to sit bolt upright. Grabbing the gun from the tiny table I creep silently to the door. The sound of metal hitting metal and the scrape of the door opening put me on edge. Someone's got the key. How did they get the key?

Looking down the barrel of the gun I see a rain drenched figure holding a bundle. As he steps into the light I recognise the man as my dad.

"Cresto," I say, just to be sure.

"Good boy, Dean. You always have to be cautious even if it is me," Dad replies dismisively.

"What's that dad?" I ask eagerly, dropping the gun back onto the table.

He stoops down and gently places the bundle in my arms. "Her name is Kate and she's your sister."

I look down at the face of my sister, sleeping soundly in my arms. Her little tufts of hair are blonde like mine.

"You treat her well Dean. You look after her like you look after Sammy," and with that he leaves to go sleep.

And that's all I was told.


	2. A slightly stranger than average day

Raised by Winchesters

Chapter 2 – A slightly stranger than average day

13 Years later

My fingers slowly turn gray as we walk along the cold and windy road. Mud covers my brown boots from the amount of puddles on the ground. Another car rushes past us, sending yet another gust of chilling air my way.

"No Dean. Give it back."

I look up through my hair to see my brothers arguing along the road. As the girl of the family it's my job to be a peace keeper. Rolling my eyes I hurry towards them to deal with the fifth argument of the morning.

"I don't get why you read this stuff, Sammy," Dean replies, holding a text book above his head.

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam jumps for the book but misses.

"I'll do what I want short stuff," Dean laughs.

"I'll be taller than you one day, bitch."

"Jerk," Dean says smoothly, anticipating the insult.

"Oi! Sluts, listen up," I yell as I march towards them.

I watch my brothers spin around at the sound of my voice. Despite having been around them for my whole life, they've never gotten used to me swearing. The looks on their faces are priceless.

"Dean, give Sam back his book or I will kick your ass to school," I glare.

I watch proudly as Dean grudgingly give Sam's book back to him. My glaring has improved greatly over the span of my life. I can proudly say I am one of two people who can control Dean Winchester.

"Only because you asked me to, Katie," Dean grins.

Sam and I roll our eyes in synchronisation at our older brother. Just like swearing is a habit I predominantly got from Dean, eye rolling is all Sam's doing. A silence falls over us again as we continue to trudge along the road. We couldn't have a lift to school because dad was out talking to someone who might know something about the demonic activity in the area. That's why we're here after all.

Just as I think we'd never get there, we round the corner to a dismal building calling itself a school. A flock of kids are split up into their various cliques surrounding the building. Dean stalks off to the office with the transfer papers I forged on the drive up here. I watch Sam go find a shady bench to continue reading.

They always leave me to mingle. Like any of these kids would want to know me. That suits me just fine, I don't like spoil brats.

All the girls in their skirts and designer jeans scrunch their nose up at me as I walk past. They laugh at me behind manicured hands, probably at my clothes. Personally I don't think there is anything wrong with my clothes, they all have stories. The jeans were Sam's; the shirt was dad's even my bra was left over from one of Dean's many girlfriends. The only clothes I have that are mine are my boots and my brown leather jacket that showed up in the mail on my last birthday.

I hold my head high and put on my best 'bitch' face, looking at them down my nose. Walking through the crowds I follow the signs to lead me to the office. Once I have explained my situation to the admin assistant I quickly get my timetable.

Maths and History in the same day? I hope we'll move again soon. It should only take a couple of weeks for Dad to find the demon and get rid of it, or whatever it was. Suddenly I feel something solid slam into me and I fall to the cold ground.

"That's better. I was sick of seeing your nose stuck so high in the air," a sickly sweet voice drawls.

I look up to see one of the girls that laughed at me, waving to the hulking jock who pushed me over. Her blonde hair is bleached and her skin has splotches of fake tan missing. I can hardly see her blue eyes under all that make up. She's the type of girl Dean picks up from ... anywhere really.

I clench my fists to stop from punching her, "I'd challenge you to a battle of the wits but I see that you are unarmed. I think it's best if I spare you the most utter humiliation and take the moral high ground, hmm?"

She batts her eyes in disbelief, obviously she wasn't expecting me to have a comeback. This place has to be filled with idiots. With a smirk on my face I pat her condescendingly on the head, turn on the spot and walk away.

Thirty seconds later I hear, "I'll get you new girl."

It's going to be a long couple of weeks.

***** RbW *****

I can barely focus through any of my classes. Dad never tells us anything about his cases but this time I'm more worried. As I get older I start to notice more of the strain on our family. We are never allowed to speak of Mum or the fact that her supernatural death has dragged us into the mess we are now.

Since demons don't stay in the same place neither do we. Our constant moving leaves giant gaps in education, except for Sam. He has a nack at this stuff, unlike Dean and me. Which is why it's important to focus in cla...

"Kate Winchester!" the teacher snaps.

My head jerks up and everyone in the class laughs, especially the blonde bimbo. I do my best to glare at the teacher from under my hair. I'm such a hypocrite.

"Yes, Miss," I answer politely.

"Would you like to explain to the class the purpose of neutrons in the nucleus?" she asks in that patronising teacher voice. "You obviously know so much about it if you can afford to be day dreaming in the middle of a lesson."

There it is. The line I hear at least six times a week. Every teacher seems to think that this is the best weapon. Embarrass the juvenile delinquent to death and then they'll be good. It's a good theory, too bad Winchesters don't get embarrassed.

I have a few ways of dealing with this. Sam would come up with the answer, apologise profusely and the teacher would claim him her favourite student. Dean would say something dirty to get the teacher flustered enough that she'd leave him alone. But I can't copy my brothers all my life.

"Actually you're right, Miss. I do know a lot," I reply looking her in the eye with my signature grin.

"I know about the mechanics of a car, how to speak Latin and I also know that this subject is useless, this school is just one of many failures, the people here are idiots and that neutrons are pointless to my continual existence on this rock revolving around a fiery mass of gas."

I look at the shocked faces of the class. "I meant the sun. I'm sorry I know that big words are scary but you'll get there eventually. Just keep trying."

A strangled sound starts coming from the teacher's throat. "I will not be spoken to like that," she gasps as her large face turns fire engine red.

"That's it now!" I encourage, "try to stay positive."

Laughs echo from around the room as the class finally catches on. Spinning around frantically to locate another culprit Miss Leatherby's ample bottom smashes into the face of the blond bimbo and she crashes to the floor.

I kick back in my chair and watch the other students take over. They mock the teacher, throw their text books at one another and swear loudly. I chuckle to myself and take out a battered phone to record the mayhem for Dean. He'd be so proud.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Miss Leatherby bellows.

It's quite disgusting; drool flys out of her mouth and lands on some of the students. The students are now shock back into submission. I guess the zoo is closed.

"Kate Winchester. Report to the office immediately," she screeches.

I stand, still grinning, and take the piece of paper handed to me and saunter down the hallway. As I near the office I see another figure relaxed on a chair, waiting to be lectured to.

"Katie? What did you do this time?"

"I could ask you the same Dean," I answer plopping into the chair next to him.

"I tried to give my English teacher my number. Turns out fifty year old men aren't interested in starting anything serious," Dean pouts jokingly.

"You'll find your man someday Dean," I chuckle.

We laugh as we exchange stories and I show him the video. I was right, he's proud. The door swings open and out walks the last person I would ever expect to see in the Principal's office.

"Sammy? What are you doing here?" Dean asks worriedly.

"Don't call me that. What did you two do this time? Is it really that hard for you two to behave?" Sam sighs exasperatedly.

A stern faced woman appears in the door way. "Do you know these people Sam?"

"Yes, Principal Evans. These are my siblings."

I'm glad that Sam hasn't disowned us yet. Our impatience towards school hit Sam really hard. He can't understand why we don't do what we're told at school. He watches Dean run around to Dad's every command. So he doesn't understand why the same respect is missing here. All Dean is good for at school is giving Sam a bad name and it looks like I'm heading the same way.

"Come in you two. Sam you may return to class, thank you for your time," the Principal beams at my brother.

Dean shrugs and enters the office and I follow behind. The office is like all others I've seen; plain, boring and simple. We take our seats on clichéd hard wooden chairs.

"I think both of you will be pleased to know that Sam was collecting an award for outstanding achievement from your last school. They kindly sent it over here for him." She sits in an expensive looking office chair watching us.

"That's good for Sam. He deserves things like that. He earns them," I say with pride.

Principal Evans nods at me and turns to Dean. "You have quite a record, Dean."

"Look, let's cut to the chase," he says. "You think that I'm either spoilt, have problems at home or and attention seeker. As you can see by our clothes we're not swimming in money. I get enough attention as it is with my looks and you've already met Sam so family speaks for itself. I know you are not going to believe me when I say all I want is to get out of here and be useful. So now that I've told you that. You can give me detention. I'll never go and in about two weeks I'll leave the town and never darken your doorstep again."

"I'm not going to give you detention, Mr Winchester," she sighs. "Now all that you just said was lovely. That might work on your average principal but not on me. I'm not going to ring your parents or anything but I will warn you to keep your head down and speak to Sam. You'll need him one day and it is best if you don't want to kill each other. You're dismissed."

I watch Dean frown at the words Principal Evans says. He looks troubled as he heads out the door, leaving me alone with your slightly stranger than average Principal.

"Katie all I can say for you is the same thing. Keep your head down and stay close to your brothers. I think you're going to need them soon," she warns as she hurries me out the door and into a crowded hallway.

I survived my first day.


	3. Bloody Hell

**Hello Readers,**

**This will most likely be my only Authors Note. If you'd like to see more drop a review about it. This chapter has got ****periods****in it so if you find the subject uncomfortable then don't read it. ****You have been warned.**** Please don't leave a review about it being an obscene chapter or offensive to women. I am a woman so… But in all seriousness if you have a tendency to get ****offended**** by these topics talked about ****comically**** then don't read it. However, if you are a woman/girl and you're on your period and you want a laugh/cry/relatable tale then this is probably the thing for you. A massive shout out to my friend ****Lexiconicy****for helping me cultivate this idea into what you are about to read. Just a warning I put capitals on some nouns so if you see that then sorry, I learn another language and that's what's drilled into my head. Thanks to anyone who actually read this.**

**Thanks,**

**Shadow Irate**

Raised by Winchesters

Chapter 3: Bloody Hell

Leaving that office and the school for the first time gives me a sense of relief and freedom that can only be understood by students on a Friday. Of course some of it has to do with the creepily insightful Principal Evans and the fact that I won't run into her for another two days.

My glorious weekend plans are to stayed holed up in our motel room by my brothers, sorting out their arguments and constantly worrying about whether Dad will come home or not. Just a standard everyday teenage weekend.

"What do you think little sis," Dean asks as he drops a heavy arm across my shoulder. "Is that Principal Evans crazy or what?"

"I thought she was lovely," Sam cuts in shoving Dean of me and wrapping his arm gently around me instead.

"I don't know, Sam. I might have to agree with Dean. Something in my stomach doesn't feel right ever since I left that office," I reply earnestly.

Sam shakes his head mildly disappointed by my statement. He doesn't understand that I have my own opinions; I'm not a little kid anymore.

Dean waves to a scantily clad senior, "Maybe you ate something off, Katie."

"Are we talking about why she looks so pasty and ugly?" a nasally voice asks.

I take a deep breath and calm myself; I can't catch a break today. It's the blonde bimbo trying to match our long strides as she hobbles on her heels after us.

Sam knits his eyebrows together in a gesture of concern for me, "Who are you?" He asks polite as ever.

"Hey handsome the name is Vanessa. Why are you walking with this freak show of a girl?" she flirts.

"Oh I'm sorry," I say sweetly. "I didn't recognise you with your face smashed up. Does Miss Weatherby's ass taste nice?"

Vanessa stops and tries to think of a comeback and I take the opportunity to grab my brothers and run. After we've rounded the corner we stop to catch our breath. Maybe Dean's right about the food, I feel awful.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Did you see her face when you said that? I like your sty-"

Sam cuts Dean off. "That wasn't nice Katie and you know it."

I sigh, "I don't have to be nice to everyone Sam, especially people who push me over in the hallway. I'm just trying to defend myself without shooting her or slashing her with my knife."

"I don't care. I think you're brilliant," Dean congratulates me as we start the trek 'home'.

A part of me is so pleased with Dean's approval but that feeling leaves as soon as I see Sam's expression. His brown eyes are cloudy with condemnation and a pout like frown graces his face. Despite what he may think I don't like having to act this way but that's what it is, an act.

We walk in silence all the way back to the motel on a side street that looks like it hasn't been cleaned since I was born. We walk up to a door with peeling paint marked with the number 17. The Impala isn't sitting in the car park. It doesn't surprise me.

Dean takes out his copy of the key and shoves the door heavily to open it. The two roomed suite is crowded with all of us in it. There are two single beds and a lumpy couch. We all take turns on the couch but if I asked my brothers would happily give me a bed.

"Cereal for dinner, again?" Dean asks from the corner of the room with a kitchenette in it.

"That's fine with me," Sam says, plonking down on the couch and pulling out his homework.

"You can have the Lucky Charms if I get the first shower?" I suggest to Dean, following Sam's example.

"Deal."

Homework went smoothly, even though I was still feeling off. It was getting worse and I felt like I needed some medicine but I didn't want to say anything, we have a limited budget for the week and can't afford to blow it on medication. I have to ask Sam the function of a neutron for my science class, which lead to questions about why I wasn't listening, which lead to the video on my phone. The situation is a downward spiral of my brother's trust ending with a disapproving look for the second time this afternoon.

Once I finish my homework I leave my brothers to war over their constant argument; Dean should do his homework as well. The small bathroom is the second room in the rundown suite. It cramped with broken tiles and a yellowing shower. I'm sure the shower won't work, let alone have any hot water.

I quickly undress and step into the shower. I take my time steeling myself against the inevitable downpour of icy water.

_Drip._

I look up, nothing on the celling.

_Drip._

The tap isn't dripping.

_Drip. Drip._

I look down. I see red. There is blood. What is happening. I've been cursed. There must be a hex bag around here.

"Sam! Dean!" I shout frantically.

"Katie!?" Dean bellows with worry.

I hear them rush towards the door.

"First Aid kit," I squeak. "There's blood. I need a bandage. Help me."

"Dean go get it. I'll stay with her," Sam commands, calm as ever. "Katie, where are you bleeding from?"

"Um…" I say.

I know exactly where but I have no intention of telling my brothers. They're boys. Then I remind myself of the stories I've heard of witches and hexes. If I don't let them know then I could die. I swear to god I am going to fucking kill that witch for this.

"Katie?" Sam calls out again.

"It's coming from … I'm bleeding from…"

"It's Ok Katie. I have the bandages. You have to tell us," Dean says trying to copy Sam's cool composure.

Now both of them are here. Shit.

"I'm bleeding from … down there … you know … the no-go zone," I stutter to the door.

There's silence. I think I broke my brothers.

"Does she mean…" Sam asks weakly.

"I think she does…" Dean replies.

"I'm not bandaging that," Sam states.

"Neither."

There's some whispering that I can't quiet decipher. Then there is the sound of some shuffling. Then a knock on the door.

"We're going to use Sam's laptop to figure this out. Fix yourself up and come out. We'll work through this," Dean explains in a gentle voice.

I've never heard him sound like that before. I must be scaring my brothers. I take the bandage and get dressed. There is more blood on the floor and I feel like I'm getting knifed in the stomach.

"There is nothing about this in any myths or urban legends," Sam moans frustrated.

He looks up from the screen and notices me. Sam takes my hand and sits me down, always the tneder one.

"What exactly are your symptoms?" He asks softly.

"The … blood and I feel like someone is digging their fingers in my guts and twisting."

He winches his sympathies as he types that into the search bar. Sam clicks on the first link and opens a web page about some sort of medical disease. Dean watches anxiously as Sam's frown deepens as he reads on.

"What is it? Is she dying? Possessed?"

"Nope," he grins. "She's experiencing something completely normal. It's called a period."

"Is that some kind of disease?" I ask.

"No. It means that she can have a baby."

Dean glares at me, "There isn't one in there, is there?"

I don't know. Did I have sex? Omg I'm having a child. My life is over and …

""Dean," Sam sighs exasperatedly. "It means the opposite. There is no child. We just have to get some things called 'pads' and she'll be fine."

I'm not dying. I'm not hexed. It's normal. Normal is good.

"Wait. You thought I was possessed?" I shout rounding on Dean. "I think I would know if I was possessed."

"Is there anything about extreme anger on that website, Sam?" Dean asks nervously.

"Yes actually."

"I am not angry!" I rage.

Sam and Dean share a secret look. Sam closes the laptop slowly and grabs hold of my arm slowly. Dean walks to the cupboard and takes the money out of the hiding place. The cash is wadded up with elastic bands and shoved at the bottom of a box of oats. No one eats oats so it can't get thrown out by mistake. That's were our weekly grocery allowance comes from.

"Come on, Katie. We're going to the shops and we'll get you the stuff you need and then we'll all come back and you can relax," Sam coos as he leads me to the door.

Dean locks up the motel and comes out to walk with us. The knife like feeling in my gut is getting worse and worse. I can deal with pain but this is making me feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Guys, I can't walk anymore. I feel sick," I say apologetically.

Dean looks at Sam and they have a silent conversation that I can't read. It must be a brother thing. If I had a sister I'd have silent conversations all the time.

"I'll carry you," Dean says aloud.

I clamber onto his back and he piggy back rides me along the road. I'm glad that the occasional hunting trip with Dad makes us strong; any other guy would have to have dropped me and taken a break.

I can see the grocery store from here. We're maybe a hundred meters away. We walk into the shop with me still on Dean's back. Sam reads the store directory in search of these magical 'pads'. After finding the right isle he leads us toward number 7, Feminine Care.

"What one do we pick?" Dean asks.

I know what he means. Under the section pads there are many brightly coloured packages all with different slogans. I have no idea.

"Maybe I pick my favourite colour?" I suggest.

We stand there and stare at the stock like it's a really challenging maths problem. The click of high heels announces the arrival of a shop assistant. She looks friendly enough. She takes one look at us and smiles.

"Don't know what sort to pick, sweetie," she addresses me.

"I had no idea about any of this until today. Can you help me?" I ask.

"Of course. I'm Lilly. Why don't you boys get a trolley and I'll sort your sister out?"

They nod and walk off. They're almost out of earshot when I hear Dean mumble something about a 'nice ass'. I hope Lilly didn't hear that. The look on her face tells me that she did, she doesn't seem to mind though.

Lilly is my saviour. She talks me through all of this stuff. It's not as confusing as the web site made it out to be and by the time Sam and Dean get back I'm holding a leaflet about 'Female Puberty' given to me by Lilly, who's sister happens to do this stuff for a living.

"I need chocolate and Panadol," I tell my brothers as I chuck in some packages.

"What for?" Dean asks.

"To stop me from breaking your face and I'm not sharing by the way."

Sam nods enthusiastically and Dean finally catches on and offers to get me my favourite type, mint. At the end of the shopping trip we've lost half our weekly allowance so it looks like cereal for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Sam carries the bags while Dean carries me. I left my leaflet in a shopping bag and Sam is flicking through it, eager for knowledge. He stops on a picture.

"Is this what it really looks like?" he asks Dean.

Oh God. Not innocent little Sam, he can't know about that stuff, can he? I know Dean's a lost cause but … not Sam.

"You'll never know, little brother," Dean cackles.

I watch Sam blush and mumble to himself, in audible over Dean's incessant laughter. I can't believe how immature my brothers are. It's going to be a long night.


	4. Shopping traditions

Raised by Winchesters

Chapter 4: Shopping traditions

I wake up feeling awful. This whole growing up crap is shit, at least my brothers know not to bother me. I get what I want for the week, which isn't very different from normal life to be honest. They dote on me endlessly.

"That's the problem, Sam. I do think there is something wrong with her," Dean argues putting emphasis on 'do'.

"She was perfectly pleasant with me," Sam retorts, frustrated. "I don't think there is any reason to snoop."

"Well I do! And I'm the oldest."

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask as I slide into the spot on the couch between them.

I blink a couple of times to adjust to the bright light of the room. My brothers are moping around the room with no shirts on again. We always lie around with nothing to do because we don't have anywhere to go. We have no friends or hobbies and the only thing we can do is train to kill supernatural beasts. Feeling sorry for ourselves is one of our favourite activities, because all of us have our personal pile of shit to deal with as well as hunting.

"Dean thinks that there is something wrong with Principal Evans," Sam whines.

"Sam is being stupid and not listening to me," Dean says moodily.

I roll my eyes. "You are both acting like children. Stop it and tell me what's going on."

"I was just trying to tell Sam about the freaky things Principal Evans was saying to us. It was unnatural," Dean answers.

"She was fine when I was speaking to her," Sam replies.

"Shut up!" I yell.

That got their attention. My brothers are five year olds stuck in a twenty year olds body. I know they're still in high school but they look old for their age. I'm not stupid; I see the way girls look at them. Though I think it's disgusting, probably because I see them as five year olds.

"Sam," I sigh. "I think that there is something weird going on with Evans," I look at Sam sulking, "however we don't need to break out the holy water and shoot her in the face," I glare pointedly at Dean. "Maybe she can be valuable."

"Let's call Dad," Dean suggests.

"No!" Sam and I shout immediately.

We all freeze. Things have never been good between Sam and dad or dad and I. Sam has his share of daddy issues, not that he'd ever tell me. I just know that Sam has bigger dreams than demon hunting. I've always felt like I didn't belong and dad's cold nature towards me at times enforces that. After reading that leaflet that Lilly gave me I've realised that I'm only half Winchester. Mary died exactly six months after Sam was born. Now I know that dad slept around with someone three months after Mary died. Not that I've told Sam and Dean that.

"We can sort it out for ourselves," I say firmly.

"There is no reason to bother him on a case," Sam adds quickly.

"Ok…" Dean says after a pause. "What do we do?"

"I can research it," Sam suggests, eager to get the topic away from dad. "I'll do some digging and see if I find anything."

"There we go. All settled for the moment," I say standing up.

I search the cupboard for some kind of breakfast. There's nothing, we ate all our cereal last night. I take out my chocolate and start eating. I like weekends with my brothers there's no pressure that comes from dad being around.

"Katie," Dean calls.

"What do you want now? Did Sam burn your porn mags again?" I shout back as I take my previous seat again.

"I didn't do anything," Sam states. "Wait… You have more of those? Honestly you are wasting our money on disgracing…"

"You'll understand one day," Dean cuts him off. "I was going to ask Kate to come and train with me. If this principal is anything dangerous then we need to be ready. Dad says…"

Sam and I groan and I close my eyes. We hear this all the time. 'Dad says to train more.' 'Dad says your shooting needs work.' He leaves it up to Dean to sort us out and make sure we fight as well as we can. Despite being a girl I trained along with them but if I stuffed up I didn't get yelled at like Sam.

"I hate training," I moan.

"I excuse myself from training to do your damn research," Sam says.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Katie."

I sigh. "Dean I can take you in my sleep. Spare yourself the embarrassment and go… do whatever it is you do in your spare time," I say with my eyes closed still. "Or better yet, get us some proper food."

I feel the air splitting and I raise my hand instinctively. Pouring my strength into my hand I stop the punch my brother sent my way. He pushes harder until suddenly he takes his hand away and I catch his next punch with seconds to spare. I open my eyes.

"I told you. I don't need to train," I glare.

Dean smirks and he reaches behind him to the waistband of his jeans. I roll my eyes as he pulls out a silver knife and lunges at me. I roll off the couch and land with in a crouch on the hard wood floors.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically. "Isn't this childish, even for you?"

"Don't hurt my laptop you two," Sam says without looking up.

Dean swipes at me and I roll backwards until I hit the beds. Getting to my feet I circle him as he slashes. I duck and jab my fist into his ribs and kick his knee simultaneously. As he curls over I grab his hair and bring my knee up into his head, making a reverberating crack.

"Bitch," he winces.

"Jerk," I reply as I grab for something under Sam's pillow.

As he comes at me again I swing and the butt of the gun connects with his skull. A loud thump echoes around the room as Dean goes down. I place Sam's gun under his pillow and stretch my back, stepping over my unconscious brother.

"Nice work," Sam says.

I can tell he watched the whole thing. He never misses a fight. Dean and I are his favourite reality TV show.

"Thanks."

"You're not going to start hitting me are you?" Sam asks, with a smile on his face.

I smile back. "I promise you I won't if you promise me you'll never force me to train."

"Deal. How long will he be out for?"

"Long enough for me to go down to the shops. What do you want?" I ask as I walk over to get my jacket.

"Just the usual. I'll do this research while you're gone."

I nod then pause.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yes," I answers, looking at me with a slightly concerned expression.

"Why do we always knock Dean unconscious to go to the shops?" I ask as I slide on my jacket.

Sam looks confused. "We haven't talked about it?"

I shrug as I take the money from its hiding place. "When did this become a normal?"

"When we got old enough for conspiracies," Sam replies. "No, get going or he'll wake up. I don't want to be yelled at like last time."

I laugh as I head out the door, taking off at a jog.

I must have woken up late because the sun is high directly above me as I enter the shopping strip. I slow to a walk as I dodge through the crowds. It's refreshing to be somewhere without my brothers constantly arguing. A cool wind blows on my face and ruffles my hair as I continue down the path. Despite the cold there are girls walking around in tiny shorts and skirts and hardly anything covering their top half and that's putting it nicely.

I always feel uncomfortable around them, because I'm so covered. We can't afford the 'in' clothes and I'm ok with that. It's just that none of my shirts are mine, they're not even girls shirts. It's a luxury I have to live without.

I enter the shopping centre for the second time in two days. I sigh as I grab a trolley and start filling it with the usual items. Do they sell bandages here? We need some more of those. I wince; I hope I haven't hurt Dean too badly.

Suddenly I slam into something. I swear as I knock my bruise from our last hunting trip.

"Watch were you're going," somebody yells at me.

I look up at a dark haired boy my age. He's walking around with a group of friends. They all think they're cool with their jeans hanging around their ankles to show the label of their underwear. I could take these people any time of the week but I don't have time. If I'm not back by the time Dean comes around, then I'm toast.

"Maybe you should take your own damn advice," I glare.

The boy glares down at me and I glare right back. He backs down first and I push past him and proceed to the check out.

"I'm sorry," he calls after me.

I quickly pay and grab my bags, I don't have time for this. I make it out onto the street again and start to pick up my pace. A hand grabs my arm and take the wrist and twist. I come face to face with that boy, again.

" I said that I was sorry," he says.

"I know and I heard. Stop following me or I'll hurt you," I command as I stalk off.

"My name is Dylan."

I shove the shopping bags into my backpack. I may need to run soon.

"What's your name?" he asks.

God, he's persistent. I quicken my pace to a jog. I can hear his footsteps behind me.

"Can I have you're number?" he asks as he cuts in front of me.

I smile sweetly at him. "Sure. It's 1800- stay the fuck away from me or you won't live."

I hate people getting clingy and friendly. I hate people in general. I start to run and keep going. It's bad news to have attention brought to yourself when you're a hunter. We take the whole 'stranger danger' principal to another level.

I start sweating as I try to make up for lost time. To make sure I'm not being followed I snake around the back streets. I'm not scared of any hobos trying to steal me, I'm loaded with at least four knives.

The day is just starting to warm up, which only reminds me of the probably furious brother waiting for me back at the motel. I know Sam would try to calm him down but they only aggravate each other. Not only do I need to get back to save my own skin, I'm needed as peace keeper.

The bitumen road starts to turn dusty. Gravel crunches under my feet as I pull into the motel. I look at the time on my watch. It's late. Dean would have woken up by now and I'm not there. I am going to be in so much trouble. I hurry past a black car and open the door to our room.

"I know I'm late but I'm here now," I call out as I lock the door.

"What do you think you are doing out?" a deep voice growls.

I drop the bags and prepare myself for the worst. I'm in deeper shit than I thought.


	5. Deep shit

Raised by Winchesters

Chapter 5: Deep Shit

**Warning: Physical abuse and swearing. Don't hate on me for my take on John. Don't like it then don't read it. Thankyou**

"What do you think you are doing out?" a deep voice growls.

I drop the bags and prepare myself for the worst. I'm in deeper shit than I thought. I smother my frightened expression and turn around.

Dad is glaring at me. I can tell he's angry. The room has a sinister feeling to it that I should have noticed when I walked in. The curtains are drawn as usual. Normally it's to stop people from seeing our large collection of guns, but now it has a more sinister meaning. Dad's weapon's bag has been dumped within easy reach of his hands. His jaw is locked and his lips are pulled back in a tight snarl. But it's his eyes that scare me the most; there is no happiness in them when he looks at me, only hatred.

I flinch and look at my brothers. Dean has an ice pack on his head and is sitting down very still; for once he is making no noise. Sam is the exact opposite. He is standing up in a defensive position. We both know what will come next and his look promises to protect me.

"I'll ask one more time," Dad says, glaring harder at me. "What were you doing out?"

"I sent her…," Sam begins, courageously.

Dad whips around furiously, this time he sets his glare on Sam. Sam continues to stand talk and doesn't even flinch.

"I didn't ask you," Dad says, he spits the word 'you' out like an insult.

I can see the rage building up on Sam's face. As much as he thinks he's protecting me, it's my job to protect him. It's my fault anyway and it my turn to bite the bullet.

"I was doing the grocery shopping." My voice trembles slightly as I start off but soon I find my confidence. "We were out of food."

"We were out of food … ?" Dad trails off his sentence.

I know what he wants me to say and I swallow my pride. "We were out of food, sir."

Sam and Dean look at me with pity in their eyes. I know they hate him as much as me. They hate this stupid show of dominance, of fear.

"Why the hell did you knock your brother out? I can't have a soldier down!"

"He wouldn't have let me gone," I say, quietly.

I look down at my feet. We all know how this goes. From my words and phrasing I can tell who gets the blame next. I wish I could take the words back and say something else, anything else but I can't. I'm so sorry, Sam.

"Why did you let it go?!" Dad yells at Sam.

"She's a person. She has a name and Kate can look after herself," Sam yells back.

Dad's eyes bulge outwards, "Says who?"

"I do," Sam states.

Dad starts laughing. It's not a happy laugh but a bitter laugh that could curdle milk. We're all quiet. No one moves as he continues to laugh.

"You say, do you?"

He says this quietly. His voice is thick with menace and he starts pacing towards Sam until he's right in his face. Sam looks up at him and faces the rage head on.

"AND SINCE WHEN HAVE I LET A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT MAKE THE DECISIONS AROUND HERE?"

Silence.

I blink my eyes and choke back tears. My heart plummets and my shoulders shake. A heavy weight settles inside me when I look at my father, but he's not my father anymore. He doesn't deserve that privilege.

"Don't you DARE say that to him," I command. "He's a better person than you'll ever be."

Dean looked at me with sad eyes as John walked towards me, slowly and deliberately. Sam shakes his head slightly but I stand my ground, even as the slap to my face sends me stumbling back.

John kicks my feet out from underneath me and I fall against the door, a droplet of blood pooling at my lip. I hate him. I really hate him.

"I didn't ask you, bitch," John snarls at me.

As I struggle to my feet I see movement out of the corner of my eye. Sam stands in front of me cradling his hand from the punch. The bones of his hand aren't sitting properly. In his rage, he must have broken his thumb by throwing a punch like an amateur.

"Sammy," Dean gasps and surges forward.

"No, Dean," John rasps as he wipes blood from his split lip. "Hold him back."

Dean stops and I can see the order processing in his mind. "What?"

"Hold your brother, now Dean."

Dean hangs his head before moving towards Sam. I run in front of Sam and spread my arms, like I could shield him. Dean looks at me with that sorrowful expression. It doesn't matter how much he may hate John, his loyalty to the man is too strong to break completely.

"Please … Katie…"

I blink my eyes shut to keep the tears from forming and shake my head. I can't let him hurt my brother the one good and solid thing in my life. I let the tears fall as John hauls me back by my arm.

_Crack_

My shoulder dislocates with the sudden movement. White noise fills my ears as a knife is forced to my throat and John binds me with ropes. There is no gentleness used as the rough fibres dig into my skin and bind my shoulder awkwardly at my side. The pain from my shoulder sears through me and more tears fall.

Straining against the ropes does nothing to help Sam as Dean forces him to kneel. As Dean holds his shoulders John rains down blows. The white noise grows louder as I try to force my way out of the ropes. John's steel toed shoe slams between Sam's legs and he cries out for the first time. Not that I can hear it as the noise is gets louder as the pain in my shoulder gets worse.

Sam's eyes are full of hate as John swings punch after punch, as he works off his rage on Sam. After he splits the skin near Sam's eye, he steps back to admire his handy work. Sam smiles through the bruises and blood.

"I won't let you hurt her, never again," he says as he spits blood in John's face.

I struggle against the ropes with more vigour harder, as he punches him in the mouth. The thoughts of freeing Sam and stoping John keep me going. My face twists into pain as I try to move my injured shoulder to reach the knot tying me up. Sam looks at me as another loud pop comes from my direction as a tendon in my arm snaps so I can reach the knot. Sam cries out on purpose to distract John and Dean.

"Does it hurt, Sammy?" he asks, mockingly. "Well I hope it fucking hurts."

Using only one hand I loosen the knot until it falls apart. I raise myself from the ground slowly and shakily, moving silently like I was taught. Dean sees me sneaking up behind our 'dad' and looks at me pleadingly. _Do it_, his eyes tell me.

"What the hell?" John shouts, as I kick his knee.

After he falls I run forward and use my momentum to slam my fist into Dean's face. The loud crack that echoes makes me smile with satisfaction. Sam staggers as I pull him to his feet and loop my good arm around his waist. Together we move towards the door.

"Stop them, Dean!" John's voice thunders from the ground.

I look back and see Dean standing there, ignoring his father's orders and finally taking a stand. He smiles at me sadly.

"Run!" Dean yells.

Sam's weight hinders us as we take step after step towards the door. The hotel room has never seemed so big. A thumping tells me that John's trying to come after us but he's having trouble running after I broke his knee.

"Come on Sam," I say.

We're two steps from the door, when it happens. I hear the air parting around a heavy object as the room phone slams into my skull.


End file.
